Complications
by BloodFireAlchEMisT
Summary: T for later chapters. Shunsui and Nanao almost have a...fling! But what goes wrong? And how can Shunsui fix it before he loses his Nanao-chan? R&R please!
1. Vixen, Minx,Temptress?

Nanao was finally able to let herself go. The war between Aizen and the Soul Society was finally over and her captain was home. She could relax. She was sitting in a bar, alone at the counter, sipping on her sake. A rare sight. That was the reason Shunsui Kyoraku stopped and stared for a moment before taking a seat in the corner so he could observe her. He took in her appearance while sipping on his own sake. She wore a red, short-sleeved shirt that showed just enough cleavage to get a man's mouth watering and dipped down to mid-back and black capris with elegant black heels on her delicate feet. Her hair _was_ up in its usual style but Shunsui still marveled at how beautiful his lieutenant was. He looked away quickly, smiling at the waitress as she refilled his sake, before turning back and allowing his predatory eyes to search her.

Nanao glanced to her left for a moment and choked on her drink.

'_Kyoraku Taicho?_' her mind went crazy. Had he seen her? Did he realize that it was her? She quickly averted her eyes as she noticed that he was looking her way. Taking another sip of her drink, she mentally huffed.

As the night wore on and Nanao drank more, she grew bolder. She noticed that her bra strap had slid from underneath her shirt and when she managed to tear her eyes away from the offending article of clothing, she saw her Taicho staring at the strap too. Testing a theory, Nanao slowly raised her arm to reach for her drink. The strap pushed against her arm as it was stretched taut against her skin and pulled her shirt away from her body. She saw his eyes flare with what she could only describe as passion and desire. She smirked lightly to herself.

Taking a sip of her drink, she set her glass back onto the counter and noted every move he made. She Slid a finger around the edge of her glass noticed as his eyes flared exactly the way they had before. Lifting the glass to her lips, she sipped her drink before setting the glass back on the counter. She slowly poked her tongue out, licking her lips, and watched as he worked his jaw. She finally pulled the strap of her bra back up her arm, grazing her fingers along her skin, and tucked it back beneath her shirt. He clenched his hand on the tabletop and she had to pretend to sip her drink again to hide her smirk. Finally, she stood and prepared to leave. She lifted her arms above her head, taking the clip out of her hair as she went, and stretched languidly, arching her back and pushing her rear out as her hair cascaded from its prison. She bit her lip, trying to contain her smile as his eyes widen and his fists clenched. She made her way towards the door, wondering how such small gestures could get him so riled up.

Once outside, Nanao leaned forward onto the railing separating the bar from the riverbank. Of course, just moments later, she heard the door open behind her and smiled. The scent of sakura blossoms and sake drifted into her nostrils and her heart started to pound. Finally, she felt his looming presence at her back and his large warms hands slid onto her hips. Nanao closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to relax, and leaned into his chest, his shock at this palpable.

"It took you longer to come out here than I thought it would Taicho." She whispered. Once again, she felt his surprise.

"What if I had been somebody else Nanao-chan? Wouldn't you have felt awkward?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know anybody else in that bar who would want to follow me out here." She felt his chuckle reverberate from deep within his chest.

"I'm sure there are plenty of men in there itching to be alone with you Nanao-chan." He said. She heard something in his voice though. He said it as a joke but she heard something resembling…jealousy? Was he jealous when other men looked at her?

"As impossible as that sounds, I'm sure you're right. But nobody else…was staring at me." Nanao smirked as he went quiet. After what seemed like minutes, Shunsui spoke;

"You noticed?" Nanao actually let a little laugh escape her lips, shaking her head before answering him.

"Of course I noticed." There was silence once again as she let this sink in. After a moment, Shunsui spun her around, an incredulous look on his face.

"S-so all that…that stuff you did. That stuff you did in there! You did that because you knew…you knew I was watching?" for once, it was her turn to surprise him. She had been with him for centuries and _she_ had finally surprised_ him_. She nodded, hiding her smile by bowing her head. His hands slid slowly from her hips to her neck. Nanao watched him through her lashes and blinked, confused, as a slow grin crept onto his face, starting at the corners of his lips and slowly spreading, almost cracking his face. He cupped the back of her head and neck as his thumb stroked her jaw. He leaned in, putting his free hand against the railing, his face dangerously close.

"You little vixen. You little _minx_." He breathed. Nanao blushed and averted her eyes. Shunsui lifted his other hand from the railing and caressed her cheek, turning her head to look her in the eyes. "You desirable, undeniable, beautiful little temptress." Nanao felt her cheeks heat up as he finally slid his hand from her cheek back to her hip, barely grazing her curves as he went. What had she gotten herself into? She lifted her hands to rest on the wrist of the hand still stroking her cheek, looking into those big doe eyes of his.

"Taicho?" she asked weakly. It felt like his eyes were draining her. '_My knees feel so weak._' She thought.

"Yes my beautiful, gorgeous Nanao-chan?" he smiled. Nanao took a deep breath before taking his hand and stepping away. She saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Nanao-chan?" he asked confusedly. She gave a small, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Taicho." She started "You know I'm not one to flirt but that means you should also know that I wouldn't be one to tease and just leave a man wanting. Not this vixen. Not this minx." Her eyes were half lidded as she smiled at him. He leaned closer, entranced, his lips only centimeters from hers.

"_Not this temptress_." She whispered huskily, pulling away again and tugging on his hand. Shunsui's eye widened as he allowed her to pull him after her.

* * *

**AN: So this is my second Shunsui and Nanao story. I hope that you all enjoy it. I have almost 4 chapters written already and I'm trying to think of how to continue it. So please enjoy it and review for me please! Love you all!**

**REVIEW?**


	2. An Almost Fling?

They approached her quarters and Shunsui leaned in, carefully starting to kiss on the nape of Nanao's neck. She scrunched up her shoulders and tilted her head, letting out a breathy giggle, making Shunsui smile against her.

"T-taicho! Stop it!" she giggled. She felt Shunsui's smile transform into a smirk against her neck.

"Now why would I do that Nanao-chan?" he asked lazily, pulling back a bit and breathing lightly against her neck, sweeping a hand over it gently. "I've finally got you where I want you and you think I'd let you go so easily?" he asked her right as they reached her quarters.

"Nanao." He stated gently. She stopped the harrowing adventure of finding her key and turned towards him, a confused look on her face. He only dropped the flowery addition to her name when he was deadly serious.

"Hai, Taicho?" He just looked at her for a moment and Nanao's cheeks turned red but she never looked away. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact.

"Nanao." He repeated. "Did you bring me here for what I think you did?" Nanao's heart beat faster and she looked at their feet shyly.

"To be honest Taicho…I don't know. I-I've…harbored such strong feelings for you for over a century." She blushed as she said this. "I don't want to do anything that might destroy what you think of me…and…and…" Shunsui lifted his forehead off of hers and turned her face up towards his, their noses brushing gently.

"And?" he asked. His heart was already beating quickly with the realization that she had feelings for him and when she turned those big, violet eyes up to his face, he felt his heart was about to burst. He gently lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked as she started to speak again.

"I don't want to be hurt." She whispered. Shunsui furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean Nanao?" he asked. She swallowed.

"You know what your reputation is, sir. A womanizer that breaks the heart of every woman that comes into his life…and his bed." She finished, looking down. Shunsui stopped his caressing and dropped his hand, stepping away. Nanao looked up, her eyes wide. She was surprised at the look in _his_ eyes. He looked as if she had _betrayed _him! He watched her carefully.

"T-taicho?" she reached out and touched his arm. But, instead of responding the way he would normally have, Shunsui just stood there.

"You think I would do that to you Nanao?"

"W-well, you've done it to a lot of women. Can you blame me for be cautious?" she asked, her voice soft as she met his eyes with her own. His voice became harsh then.

"You really think I'd do that to _you _Nanao?" Nanao blinked back tears. Her Taicho had _never _talked to her like that!

"Taicho. Please understand. Everything I've heard…everything I've seen…it all leads me to the conclusion that you'll do the same thing to me that you've done to all of those other women. And until I feel otherwise…I don't know...I just don't know." She wrapped her arms around her stomach. She only glimpsed his hands as he fisted them and turned away from her. She jumped when his fist came down on the wooden railing.

"Damn it Nanao!" he shouted, whipping back around to face her, his eyes blazing. Suddenly, she got angry. Her hands clenched at her sides.

"How _dare _you get upset with me! Do you expect me to just lay back and take whatever you throw at me? Do you think I'm going to take this chance on you and allow you to break my heart? _Don't _you understand how all of this is conflicting inside of me? I want to be with you. I do! But I'm _afraid_. And as much as you don't want to think of your…_Nanao-chan_ as being afraid…that's just what I am!" She angrily turned towards her door, finally locating her key. She heard him sigh. But she wouldn't look at him. She shakily inserted the key into the lock and opened her door. But when Shunsui's hands come to rest on her shoulders, slowly rubbing gentle circles against her shoulder blades, she stopped.

"You…are you going inside?" he asked, almost sounding pitiful. Nanao didn't feel bad. She couldn't. She jerked away from him and turned to face him on the other side of the threshold.

"Yes. I wouldn't want to _upset _you again." She retorted icily. The last thing she saw was her Taicho's strained face as he started to reach for her. She closed the door quickly, before he could touch her again, knowing that her resolve would crumble. Finally, Nanao let herself slide down the door, dropping her head into her hands. Silent sobs began to shake her body as she replayed what had just happened. She still felt her Taicho's reiatsu outside. Sadness and a feeling of almost overwhelming guilt and loss flowed from his body. She could almost literally feel his forehead pressed against to cool wood of the door and his hands gripping the doorjamb. Nanao felt it all. She just couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

**AN: Poor Nanao! Shunsui has never acted so fiercely like that before! Oh no! Will she ever forgive him? I guess you're just going to have to read on to see. :]**

** REVIEW?**


	3. Chat Over Tea

Now, two days later, Shunsui sat across from his fellow captain and best friend, Jyuushiro Ukitake. His white-haired companion poured each of them some tea and asked the question that had lingered between them, though he was sure that he already knew the answer.

"What's bothering you Shun?" he asked, sipping his tea. Shunsui blinked sluggishly. He hadn't slept well the past two days. Sighing, he said;

"It's Nanao, Jyuu." Of course, he'd told his best friend what had transpired between him and his lieutenant. "It's been two days and she only talks to me when it's absolutely necessary. Like giving me paperwork and informing me of any new adjustments in my schedule…she doesn't even come to find me when I go off to the rooftops or the sakura trees anymore and she's colder than ever." He finished miserably, sipping his own tea. He almost slammed his cup back onto the table but he restrained himself. Ukitake watched him carefully.

"Have you thought that it might just be work related? Your squad has had quite a lot of paperwork lately and been under quite a bit of pressure. I mean I know what happened between you two was rough but-" Shunsui cut him off abruptly.

"You weren't there!" he exploded. Ukitake blinked as he watched his friend's hands shake. "You didn't feel her reiatsu." He continued. "It was so…she was crying, Jyuu." He paused and looked down into his lap before covering his eyes with a hand. Ukitake just waited for his friend to finish. Shunsui looked up. "I made my perfect, beautiful little Nanao cry." He finished in a whisper, eyes glittering and his fists clenching in his lap. Ukitake felt his heart go out to his friend as he realized, not only, just how much Nanao's cold shoulder was affecting him but that his friend might _actually _be in love. "And it's all because I was too afraid to admit that she was _right_ to want to be cautious with me. But I don't _want _her to have to be cautious! I want her to be able to tell me anything and be able to trust me. I want her to come to me when she needs to. To let me hold her without her worrying that I'm going to just up and leave!" Ukitake gave his friend a pitying look.

"Have _you _tried talking to _her_?" he asked. Shunsui looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"Are you crazy? She'd tear me apart! You know what she's like when she's mad!" They were interrupted with a soft knock on the doorjamb.

"Excuse me." Shunsui stiffened. He'd know that voice anywhere. He slowly turned his head to look at his lieutenant. She watched them with calm, lifeless eyes. Ukitake cleared his throat.

"Ah. Is there anything I can help you with Nanao-san?" he asked politely. She shook her head.

"No, thank you Ukitake-Taicho. I just wanted to let Kyoraku-Taicho know that there's a new stack of paperwork due tomorrow afternoon." With that she turned and stiffly left the room and Ukitake's gaze shifted to Shunsui.

"You know that you have to go after her." It wasn't a question. Shunsui just nodded and wearily rose to his feet as the pitter-patter of rain slowly started on the roof.

* * *

**AN: Things just keep getting worse for Shunsui don't they? Fate just isn't on his side and it's making it harder for him to make things up to his Nanao-chan! Now after hearing these words, how will she react? **

** REVIEW! And tell me what you think :]**


End file.
